Miscalculation
by Special FX
Summary: A certain blue Lancer is summoned in the Fourth War. Diarmuid? He got nothing on me.
1. Prologue

Miscalculation

By- Special FX

F/Z + F/SN Crossover, UBW Route

Notes- Right… so this is the first fanfic I've ever done so… yeah. Reviews will be appreciated.

First-person thoughts are italicized.

* * *

Prologue-

Throwing the dead priest off him, Lancer slowly got up and limped over to a certain Tohsaka Rin, who was still tied to a chair. Even being severely injured, he still managed to cut the ropes, but immediately fell to the floor afterwords. Wincing a bit, Lancer forced himself to sit up and leaned against the wall. As Rin stood up, she stared at the wound that Lancer created himself because of a command seal.

"We have to close that wound." Her face seemed impassive.

A small smirk appeared on Lancers face.

"Heh, a heart pierced by Gae Bolg can't be healed Rin." With what little prana he had left, Lancer traced a rune into the air. The blue haired spearman had the ability to use the 18 primary runes after all, and was a skilled mage in his own right.

"I'll clean this up, so get outta here."

A small fire had already formed from the rune, and was beginning to spread. Rin could only stare at Lancer for a couple seconds longer before turning around, the temperature starting to rise.

"Farewell Lancer. It's only been a short while, but... I like people like you."

"Hah, come back after you've grown up a little." Lancer closed his eyes, with a smirk on his face.

A tear and a bittersweet smile could be seen on her face as Rin ran out of the burning room, toward the fight between Archer and Shirou.

_Ah man, talk about bad luck._ Lancer sighed as the flames around him began to grow in intensity. _In the end I only got to go all out in one fight, against Archer of all people too. Ugh, amazing battles my ass. Damn, this didn't turn out well. Wonder how my chances of getting summoned in another one of these are. Well, knowing my luck that'll never happen…_

Lancer sighed one last time as he put a stop to his train of thought. Seems like his battle continuation had run out. The spearman was beginning to fade away, back to the throne of heroes. As the burning room began to collapse, Lancer was already gone. He had reverted to a pure energy form and was returning to the throne of heroes. Until he suddenly felt a familiar force around him of course.

_Hmm… This feels so familiar. Where have I felt this feeling before…? Oh! _Suddenly he knew. He knew!

The Irish hero was standing, his eyes closed. As he slowly opened his eyes and looked around,his hunch was confirmed when he saw the summoning circle he was now standing on. A man and a woman could be seen. The man had blonde hair and was wearing what seemed to be a blue teacher's uniform with white gloves. The woman had red hair and wore what looked like a student's uniform?

_A mage and his apprentice? Hah, like it even matters now, looks like lucks finally started to come my way eh? _Lancer's facial expression started to slowly change. A grin began to form on his face that one could only describe as bloodthirsty. As the spearman turned his eyes toward Kayneth, the mage started to sweat.

"So, you're my master huh?" Lancer smirked. "Honestly, I'd prefer the lady instead."

Kayneth frowned.

_Screw the grail; I'm going to get in a damn fight even if it kills me._


	2. Chapter 1

I probably should be studying for my finals instead of writing lol. _ And holy shit, fight scenes are hard to write.

Chapter 1- Unforeseen Confrontation

* * *

Lancer was bored to say the least. As he continued to flip through the channels of the television, Lancer's master, Kayneth walked in with a satisfied look on his face. The spearman looked behind the couch to see who it was, then promptly turned around to continue channel surfing.

"Yo master bring back anything to eat?" Lancer continued to flip through the channels until he stopped on a fishing channel, seeming to take an interest in it.

Kayneth ignored him and went to sit down. "Assassin has already been killed Lancer. Honestly, what kind of fool loses his servant in the first week of the war?"

Lancer continued to watch T.V., while droning out his master's ramblings. When he seemed to be almost done talking, Lancer turned off the Television and walked over to the window.

"I mean what kind of id-"

"Master, I think it's time we made our presence known to the others, don'tcha think?" His usual smirk on his face as he turned towards the magus.

Kayneth's eyes narrowed. "Do you have something in mind Lancer?"

"Seeing as how someone else already drew first blood, I think it should be my turn to get in on the action. I suggest dealing with one of the other knight classes first."

"Then I believe I have a plan Lancer and I think you'll like it."

"Oh, and what would this plan be?" The heroic spirit seemed intrigued.

"I want you to make your presence known, send a challenge to all the servants, fight whoever shows up. A true battle for the grail! Fitting for a magus of my magnitude. The shipping docks tonight will make a good isolated battlefield."

Lancer's feral grin appeared on his face. "You know what master, I like the way you think."

Kayneth got up and walked towards the door. "There will be preparations to make. Come Lancer, let's go."

"Heh, I don't care what we do, just make sure I get to fight someone." The spearman casually grabbed a soda from the kitchen before walking out the door to follow his master.

* * *

Later that night, Lancer could be seen waiting at the docks. He had his trusty lance in his hands as he sat down and unmasked his presence. His master was observing from a hidden point on a rooftop somewhere. One could almost feel the excitement radiating from the spearman.

_Tch, now for the hard part, the waiting game. _The spearman closed his eyes to pass the time.

Lancer felt the presence of two people approaching. As they got closer he could see that they were women. Lancer eyes widened a bit. _Wait, I recognize them! Saber and… Berserker's master? No can't be, she definitely died that day in the Einzbern mansion. Gilgamesh definitely killed her. A sister or relative perhaps? Well not like it matters, she's irrelevant. Heh, looks like we'll be able to finish our little battle from the last war eh Saber?_

Lancer put on his trademark smirk as he got up. "And here I was thinking that no one had the balls to show up. To think we would be able to fight against one another once more Saber, hah things are really starting to look up for me."

Saber raised an eyebrow. "Lancer I assume? You speak as if we are familiar with each other."

"Ouch, that hurts, we might not have been the best of friends but you don't have to disregard me completely ya know. But enough talk, draw your sword and fight me!" The spearman grabbed his crimson spear and got into his battle stance, his casual carefree grin replaced by a bloodthirsty one.

"I apologize if I have insulted you Lancer but I cannot remember ever meeting you." Saber equipped her armor and got into her own stance. "But as for your fight, I gladly accept."

A couple seconds of a classical stare down would commence, before all hell broke loose.

Lancer charged first, going on the offensive. Lighting fast thrusts were aimed at Saber, only to be parried every time. Nevertheless he pressed on, relentlessly attacking while staying out of Saber's range the whole time. A couple more thrusts and slashes were blocked. After parrying the next strike, Saber advanced into her sword range and went on the offensive. A side-swipe aimed at Lancers abdominal section was carefully deflected.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu was observing the battle from atop a roof, WA 2000 in hand. As he looked through his thermal scope, he spotted someone hiding on the opposite rooftop.

"Maiya, I've located Lancer's master. Move into formation." The magus-killer positioned his crosshair onto Lancer's master.

"Kiritsugu, on the right isn't that assassin?"

Kiritsugu looked over at assassin. His eyes narrowed. "Change of plans Maiya, keep an eye on assassin. I'll watch Lancer's master."

* * *

The battle between Lancer and Saber continued to rage on. The two were now trading blows one after another. Still no one drew blood. Saber went in for another slash but Lancer sidestepped out of the way, while simultaneously cutting her across the chest. Saber parried another blow aimed at her leg, while trying to maneuver behind Lancer. They looked like they were performing a dance, the blows being traded at lighting quick speeds, while the two were circling each other stepping in and out of one another's reach.

Saber prepared herself to defend against an attack as Lancer stepped into his range again, but no such attack came. She felt a sudden chill in the air, as if the atmosphere had just gone down 20 degrees; she prepared herself to defend against some kind of attack.

"Gae… Bo-"

_What the hell! _

Lancer being one of the most agile servants quickly managed to jump out the way just in time to dodge a bolt of lightning.

BOOM!

The bolt hits the ground between Lancer and Saber. A chariot pulled by flying oxen soon followed, landing between the two heroic spirits. A giant of a man emerges from the chariot holding his arms out.

"Sheathe your weapons, for you are in the presence of royalty! I am Alexander, King of Conquerors summoned in this Holy Grail War as Rider! Of course I am your enemy, but would you two consider surrendering and joining me as allies?"

Lancer and Saber could only muster a jaw-dropping stare at Rider. This continued for about three seconds.

Lancer blinked. "Are you an idiot or something! You interrupt my fight just to say crap like that!"

Saber's eyes narrowed. "You saw fit to interrupt my duel just to sprout nonsense? To a knight this is a grave insult!"

"If you wanna die that badly Rider, I'll be glad to ki-" As if on cue, from a shower of golden sparks, Archer appeared on top of a lamppost.

"Mongrels calling themselves Kings now? Fools, I am the only true King on this Earth."

Lance sighed while shaking his head. "God damn interruptions one after another." The spearman looked over from where the voice came from and studied the golden king. "…Wait, you're Gilga-"

"URRRRAHGGGGGGGG!" A screaming Berserker emerged from the shadows to join the fray.

Lancer opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but seemed to think better of it and decided to remain silent.

_Wonder-fucking-ful._

As Lancer was wondering what in the hell was going on, Archer turned his attention towards Berserker and attacked. Weapons one after another of amazing quality were shot like a cannonball at Berserker. The mad servant, in one fluid motion caught a sword from the air and used it to deflect every single weapon.

"Mongrel you dare to take my treasures? Fool, I will personally execute you for your thievery!" The golden servant lifted his hand and dozens upon dozens of weapons appeared all ready to fire. "Now I wonder how long your petty thievery can sustain your life!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tohsaka mansion. Tohsaka Tokiomi was looking over the unfolding battle with a frown on his face. The mage held up his hand and stared at his command seals.

"Archer appears intent on releasing his noble phantasm again, what will you do sir?"

Tokiomi sighed. "Withdraw assassin from the battle Kirei, we will retreat. **King of Heroes, quell your anger and withdraw from the battle**."

* * *

Archer paused. Stopping his relentless barrage.

"You would dare order a king to retreat? A bold move Tokiomi."

Archer glanced down at Berserker.

"You've been spared this time mongrel." The golden king disappeared the same way he came, with that ever present arrogant look on his face.

Lancer appeared to be deep in thought. Rider was shaking his master, who seemed to have fainted sometime during the skirmish. Saber looked over towards Berserker.

"...! Irisviel get back!"

"URUUUUUUURRRRR!" Berserker's battle cry could be heard all the way across the docks. The mad servant grabbed a metal pipe and launched himself at Saber.

As Saber clashed with Berserker, Lancer appeared to be intently observing the battle, however in reality, the spearman was still wondering what the hell just happened.

Rider glanced over to Lancer "So Lancer, how about if-"Lancer sighed in a very loud and overdramatic manner.

"No, I'm not joining you Rider."

"Hah, it was worth a try."

* * *

"Kiritsugu, Assassin appears to have withdrawn for now. Your Orders?"

Emiya Kiritsugu moved his crosshairs from Berserker back onto Lancer's master. "Maiya get back into formation."

As Maiya moved back into her position, Kiritsugu took aim and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 2

Finals are over! Summer vacation Woot! And here's chapter 2~

* * *

When Kiritsugu pulled the trigger, he failed to notice, what seemed like a blob of liquid mercury sitting neatly behind Kayneth.

The blob quickly reacted to the speeding bullet by forming a shield that stopped the bullet in mid-air. Kayneth's initial facial expression was that of surprise, which quickly turned into a frown.

"I am truly disappointed that a master would hire an assassin that uses modern weapons, what a disgrace for a mage."

Kayneth peered over to where the bullet was fired and saw a figure on the other rooftop. His eyes narrowed for he could not make out what the sniper looked like.

"Maiya were falling back." The magus-killer stealthily dropped into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

Hearing the shot fired, Lancer quickly looked over to his master, checking if whether the magus lived or not. When he verified the status of his master, the heroic spirit turned his attention back to the skirmish between Saber and Berserker.

While Berserker was a formidable foe, Saber's weapon was clearly superior to the metal pipe that the mad servant was busy swinging around with. With her next slash she severed Berserker's augmented metal pipe in half. Berserker however was undeterred and quickly changed his fighting style to suit his new pair of dual "swords". But these makeshift weapons were no match for Saber's invisible sword, she made quick work of them slicing them apart once more.

Even so, Saber could not land a hit; it was as if Berserker knew the exact length of Saber's invisible sword. Every swing or slash was dodged and Berserker soon picked up another pipe to use as a weapon.

Kayneth considered his course of action as he was observing the fight, before finally deciding Berserker to be a bigger threat. Better to rid himself of Berserker first. After all this Saber seemed like a push over. What kind of legendary hero is a little blonde girl?

"Lancer, assist Saber and finish off Berserker." The amplified voice of Lancer's master could be heard by everyone at the scene.

Lancer raised an eyebrow at this.

"Help Saber eh? Well if you insist." The spearman eagerly jumped into the battle.

Faced with Saber and Lancer, Berserker's master seemed to call the mad servant back, and Berserker soon disappeared from sight, just as Lancer was about to strike.

"What, the interruptions all running away now?"

Lancer sighed.

_Ugh, this is starting to end up like the last war. Am I ever going to get a good fight in? _

As Lancer was wondering why his luck was so bad, Saber started to approach him.

"Lancer, I thank you for your assistance." A small smile on her face.

Lancer raised an eyebrow at this. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. His raised eyebrow expression slowly turned into a playful grin.

"Hey it's all good Saber, it was an order anyway. Now that the interruptions are gone how about we finish our fight?"

"Very well Lancer. I expect you to not interfere again Rider." Saber got into her battle stance once again.

Rider laughed.

"Hah, don't worry about me, I'd much rather observe this fight and face the winner."

Saber and Lancer prepared to face off against one another once more.

"Lancer retreat." Lancer's eyes narrowed as he looked up to where his master was. Noticing his master had already left, the spearman sighed.

"Sorry Saber, seems like every master I get is a coward, looks like the fight is gonna have to wait."

Before Saber could respond, Lancer had already disappeared.

"Mmm, I disapprove of Lancer's master, he is indeed a coward. But it will be interesting to see you two finish your duel Saber. I will take my leave for now as well, farewell King of Knights."

Rider flew away in his chariot, unconscious master in tow.

"Irisviel, we should return as well."

"I get to drive!"

Saber raised an eyebrow.

"I do not mind Irisviel, if you want then by all means."

Poor Saber had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

Lancer was irritated. Very irritated.

The spearman was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the Television, remote in one hand and a half filled can of soda in the other. When he saw his master walk into the room to sit down, he proceeded to glare daggers at said master.

"I hope you have a good reason for retreating master, a real good reason."

Kayneth sighed.

"Was your battle with Saber really that fun Lancer?"

"It was actually, until the interruptions. Then when it looked like it would all turn out well in the end, you decided to have us turn tail and run away." The spearman continued to rant as he heard Sola-Ui walk into the room.

"What's this Kayneth? Already running away from battles?" Sola-Ui walked over and sat down next to Lancer.

"Hah, you got that right." Lancer stopped channel flipping when he found a fishing program.

"It's better to be conservative in the early going. Plus I'd rather not eliminate Saber so quickly; she might be useful later on." The magus looked uncomfortable dealing with his wife's comments, as she continued to poke fun at the mage.

Lancer decided it was best to zone those two out and focus on the fishing channel.

_This war seems like it's going to be more irritating than the last. On second thought never mind, at least there's no damn priest this time._

_Nice Fish._

* * *

"We have to deal with Caster. His actions are a direct violation of the rules."

Tohsaka Tokiomi could be seen with a frown on his face.

"Indeed, as a mage charged with the protection of magic's secrets, I cannot stand by and ignore this."

"Then the only choice we seem to have is to eliminate Caster and his master. As the mediator, I can make small changes to the rules. We can convince the other masters to ally with us until Caster is defeated."

The next day a meeting between the masters was held. Of course none of the said masters showed up in person, instead using familiars. Kotomine Risei thoroughly explained the new rules in place. There was to be an alliance between the masters until Caster is confirmed dead. The master that finishes off Caster will be awarded with an extra command seal.

* * *

"Lancer our target will be Caster from now on; don't fight the other servants until we have defeated Caster."

The blue haired spearman was busy playing with the new fishing rod that his master bought him as an apology gift.

"Huh? Sure, whatever."

Kayneth began to massage his forehead in irritation.

"Lancer, focus."

The spearman sighed before putting down the fishing rod.

"Caster right? No problem. Hopefully this one won't be as annoying as the last one."

Kayneth seemed confused at this.

"What do you mean as the last one?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that I was summoned in the last war." Lancer grinned sheepishly.

"You were in the Third Holy Grail War?"

Lancer raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... What? Isn't this the Sixth?"

"This is the Fourth War Lancer."

Lancer frowned.

_Why didn't I receive this new information from the grail? Although I was summoned in a weird way to start off with. My memories are intact as well. Hah, at least now I know why Saber didn't recognize me._

Kayneth seemed intrigued.

"A servant summoned again into a past war, with his memories intact as well? Interesting indeed, but let us worry about that another time, for now we hunt down Caster before anyone else gets to him first. Lancer go out and see if you can locate Caster, I will need to make some more preparations."

Kayneth turned around and exited the room, leaving Lancer to his thoughts.

_So Saber and Gilgamesh were summoned together in this war. Guess that explains how the creepy bastard got so infatuated with her._

Lancer smirked.

_Well past or future, it doesn't matter to me, as long as I can get a couple good fights in. _

The spearman traced the rune Berkana into the air, a rune used for tracking purposes.

"Now, let's see where you're hiding Caster."

* * *

In the Einzbern mansion, Kiritsugu and his group were having a meeting.

"We should look to eliminate Rider's master first, Rider seems to be a bigger threat than Lancer. Waver should also be easier to assassinate compared to Kayneth."

"But Kiritsugu, what about Caster?"

"Ignore Caster Iri, let the others deal with him and we can attack them from their flank."

Saber clenched her fists.

"Master, I cannot stand for this! You smear the honor of the heroic spirits with your cowardice!"

Kiritsugu merely ignore Saber, which only made the blonde servant grit her teeth in anger.

"But Kiritsugu, aren't we in an alliance with the other masters for now?"

"I don't trust the mediator Iri, he seems to be working with assassin's master but pretends otherwise."

As they continued to talk, Irisviel soon alerted everyone that something foreign had entered the barrier. Irisviel quickly took out a long range scrying crystal ball and activated it, revealing the intruder to be Caster with a group of children. Caster looked up into the sky, as if he knew he was being watched.

"Jeanne! I desire an audience with you my virgin angel! Please take as long as you need for I have come prepared for a lengthy wait." With that, Caster snapped his fingers and the children, breaking out of his spell all ran away in fear.

Caster began to chase after them to slaughter, as if it were a game to him.

Irisviel shuddered at the sight before looking over to Kiritsugu. He looked away. Irisviel turned over to Saber.

"Saber you must defeat Caster!"

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Right away Irisviel!" Saber dashed out the mansion as quickly as she could.

_I must save those children!  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rider was busy collecting water from a river.

"Why does the boy want me to do such a trivial task? Rider sighed before holding up a glass vial of river water.

"It'd be better if this was wine." As Rider said that, his face morphed into a grin.

"Now I just got a great idea."


	4. Chapter 3

Question! Would Cu's throwing Gae Bolg defeat Caster's giant tentacle thing in one shot? I mean it did pierce all 7 layers (or was it 6?) of Archer's Rho Aias shield in UBW. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys and here's chapter 3.

* * *

Lancer and his master were currently in a taxi cab headed towards the Einzbern forest. The cab was quickly speeding along the road.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing master?"

"Why I plan on challenging the Einzbern master into a proper and honorable duel between mages."

The blonde magus was quite confident.

"Hah! Right, long as I don't have to come running to save your ass, knock yourself out."

"What? Are you trying to insinuate that I would actually lose? Me? Kayneth Archib—"

As Kayneth was about to finish his response to that comment he almost flew forward and hit his head on the dashboard, the cab and its hypnotized driver had come to a quick and abrupt halt after all.

"Damn about time! I coulda ran here faster than this stupid cab."

With that, Lancer kicked open the backdoor and quickly jumped out the taxi, running into the forest Gae Bolg in hand, leaving his disorientated master behind.

"That servant is insufferable."

Kayneth sighed before leaving some money on the dashboard. The driver would return to Fuyuki with no memory of the magus and servant.

As Kayneth stepped out of the cab towards the forest, he noticed some runes traced into the air.

"At least the idiot knows how to enter a boundary field undetected."

With that being said, Kayneth entered the forest headed towards the Einzbern mansion.

* * *

As Lancer was running through the forest following the directions of the rune Berkana towards Caster, he skidded to a stop. Sensing something he looked over to his left. Suddenly a child popped out of the bushes and ran towards the spearman. The child seemed to be crying.

"M-Mister p-please h-help me."

Lancer narrowed his eyes as the child clung to him. Something wasn't right with the kid. As Lancer realized what was wrong with the kid, a look of disgust appeared in his eyes.

"Tch, who the hell is this bastard, Kotomine or something?"

The spearman quickly knocked the kid out before delivering a quick blow, painlessly killing him.

_Caster you disgusting bastard. Possessing children? Didn't think there was anyone creepier than that damn priest._

* * *

"Maiya take Irisviel and get out of the castle."

Irisviel looked up from the scrying crystal.

"I can't stay here Kiritsugu?"

"You're not going to be safe here without Saber to protect you. I'm sure that someone else is going to take advantage of this."

Kiritsugu continued to check the surveillance of the mansion from his laptop.

"Okay…"

Maiya quickly ushered Irisviel along as they went to the exit in the mansions backdoor.

* * *

As Lancer continued his hunt for Caster, bodies of little children littered the way. The Irish hero didn't bother to check the bodies; instead he decided to pick up his pace. As the spearman was running, Berkana gave him a signal, Caster was right ahead. With that, Lancer traced another rune, Ansuz the rune of fire, into the air before dashing into a running leap over some bushes, landing promptly about 20 feet in front of Caster, who looked up from the child in his hands towards Lancer.

"You! Who are you? You are not my Jeanne! How dare you come and try to disturb our—"

Caster didn't get to finish as Lancer shot a large fireball directly at the said servant. The said servant quickly grabbed the child by the head and flung him at the ball of fire. The fireball headed straight for the kid and Caster until-

"Hammer of the Wind King!"

_-a mother fucking hurricane decided to fly by._

Lancer could only blink before deciding to walk over to where the kid landed, spear in hand ready to finish the job. That is until Saber dashed over to him and swung her sword, forcing him to jump back and parry.

"Lancer! What is the meaning of this?"

Saber held up Excalibur, the invisible air around said sword having been used up with that last attack, and pointed it at Lancer while still keeping Caster in her sights.

"Indeed sir knight, what IS the meaning of this? After all Jeanne does not take likely to those who would involve innocents."

Caster laughed, while Saber narrowed her eyes. To say that Lancer had an irritated look on his face would be the understatement of the century.

"Saber are you stupid or something? Did that dumb kids idiocy rub off on you or were you always this stupid?"

Saber recoiled a bit at Lancer's outburst.

"W-what are you talking about Lancer?"

"You! How dare you address my Jeanne like that!"

Lancer promptly ignored Caster and walked over towards Saber, who positioned herself in front of the child blocking Lancer's view of the boy.

"Look Saber, the kid's possessed alright, so if you're not gonna let me kill it then you better kill the damn thing."

Saber seemed taken aback for a moment, before deciding better of it and held up Excalibur, tip pointed at Lancer.

"I refuse Lancer, even if the child is possessed, there is no way that he would be a threat to us. However, if you are so adamant about committing murder -Saber's eyes narrowed- you will have to defeat me first."

"Saber, it's not murder if he's already DEAD."

Saber only stared at Lancer warily. Caster merely laughed.

"Hah ha, too bad for you sir knight, but Jeanne could never allow herself to watch an innocent die."

With that being said, monsters were summoned all around them. The child on the floor began to shudder. Until a green monstrosity erupted from the body, launching itself at Saber, who grit her teeth as she slashed the beast in two. However the pieces of the monster merely reformed into two new identical beasts. As Saber was busy hacking away, Lancer turned around and charged straight at Caster, only to be met with by a horde of monsters.

_Tch, I really do hate fighting Casters. First it was Skeleton monsters, now this. Although I do prefer the skeleton monsters, at least they weren't a complete pain in the ass to kill._

Lancer jumped on top of one that launched itself at him and used it to propel himself back over towards Saber while slashing, albeit lazily, at another one behind Saber, only to have it split into two.

"Now what did I tell you Saber?"

Lancer kicked a monster, sending it flying into a big group, while Saber continued to hack away.

"Now isn't the best time Lancer."

As the two servants continued to hack and slash at the never ending horde, they ended up back to back as the monsters began to circle around them, waiting for an opening to pounce.

"What can't you, oh I don't know maybe send all these bastards flying like you did with my fireball?"

Saber grit her teeth.

"As you can clearly see Lancer, the invisible air around my sword is already gone, or is there a problem with your eyesight?"

Lancer smirked.

"Of course Saber, shoot a hurricane at the guy trying to help. Just to protect a damn thing that's, oh I don't know, trying to kill us both right now."

"Assuming that you're actually a help Lancer. I can handle this just fine."

Lancer laughed.

"Well how about you save us both then by blasting them all away with Excalibur or something eh? _King of Knights_?"

Saber narrowed her eyes.

"I'd rather not destroy the whole forest along with the Einzbern mansion _Lancer_."

Lancer smirk grew even larger.

"Well then, I guess I have to be the hero once again. You know this is the second time I'm going to have to save you. You sure do fit the role of a damsel in distress better than the _King of Knights_."

"Why you churlish scum—"

As much as Lancer would have loved to hear what kind of nice things that Saber had to say about him, he decided that it would be better to get rid of the army of monsters surrounding them first. So the spearman ran forward and leaped with all his strength into the air. As Lancer flew through the air, his eyes scanned through the field until he spotted Caster and locked on.

_There you are Caster._

"Gae-

As Lancer reached his highest point, the blue spearman reeled back and threw Gae Bolg straight at the mage with all his strength.

-Bolg!"

As the spear tore through the air at speeds of up to Mach 2, the space around the spear seemed to distort as numerous spearheads split from Gae Bolg. Almost like a carpet bombing, Gae Bolg rained down death from the sky all around Caster and his army of monstrosities. As the spear finally made impact with solid ground, a blinding flash of light and a deafening sound could be heard. Along with all of that, a giant cloud of dust exploded from the ground, obscuring ones line of sight. Lancer landed on the floor with a slight thud.

As the cloud of dust began to dissipate, Saber removed her hand from her eyes and could see craters everywhere across the former forest. Their battlefield could no longer be called a forest; a wasteland was the far better term to describe it after an assault like that. Standing in the largest crater, Saber could see Lancer staring at his spear, which was impaled deep into the ground. She decided to walk over there.

"Did you defeat Caster, Lancer? Or should I say Cu Chulainn?"

Lancer merely grinned.

"Well I guess it's only fair for you to know my identity too, don'tcha think princess?"

Saber sheathed Excalibur and folded her arms with a bit of an irritated look on her face.

"Still with the crude insults Lancer? While I am grateful for your support, do not think that I will allow these snide remarks to be uncompensated for."

Lancer laughed once again.

"Hah, that'd be perfect for me; I'm definitely looking forward to finishing our duel ya know."

The Irish hero grabbed Gae Bolg and effortlessly pulled it out of the ground with one hand.

"Although, I think Caster got away."

Saber raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that Lancer?"

The spearman held up his spear and looked at it.

"There's no body."

"I really doubt there would be anything left after an attack like that Lancer."

Lancer continued to examine his spear.

'Aye, but there's no blood either, I threw Gae Bolg directly at Caster, there should be some evidence of blood or something. I'm guessing that red mist I saw before Gae Bolg struck was a form of teleportation."

"…"

"Yeah, I'm almost positive the creepy bastard escaped. Wouldn't doubt that someone of the Caster class would have the ability to teleport."

Lancer seemed to have his eyes closed deep in thought.

"Lancer, why is it that you always speak as if we have met before. What did you mean at first by "that kid" and the "second time"?"

_Oops. ._

"Aye, about that. Well, how about we just finish our duel instead?

"Lancer."

"What, you wanna know that badly? Aye, well you see, it's because—"

_Son of a bitch!_

"…Because?"

"Right, I'll have to tell you next time, needa go right now master bout to die and all, so later Saber!"

With that having said, Lancer broke off into a dash towards the Einzbern mansion leaving Saber behind.

"…His master is at the mansion? Kiritsugu then… Was this part of your plan all along Kiritsugu?"

Saber clenched her fists. However her grip slowly slackened as she came to a certain realization.

"Irisviel!"

* * *

For Emiya Kiritsugu everything had gone according to plan. Someone had shown up to the Einzbern mansion to attack Irisviel as expected. As Kiritsugu raised his gun and was about to pull the trigger on the helpless body of Kayneth Archibald on the floor, something that he didn't expect happened. That something being a screaming Lancer smashing through the window and landing between him and Kayneth.

The said servant stood up and walked over towards his fallen master.

Lancer sighed.

"No one ever listens do they?

With that being said, Lancer promptly picked up his master and threw him over his shoulder, before looking over towards Kiritsugu, an irritated look on his face.

"Couldn't you guys have just talked or something? I'd really rather not have to kill you and have Saber disappear you know."

Kiritsugu began to process this before deciding on the best course of action. Deciding that he would rather not waste a command spell just because Saber decided to let Lancer go. The magus killer began to speak.

"Negotiations then? I am open to them, however – Kiritsugu pointed his gun at Kayneth – he is not."

Lancer raised an eyebrow.

"Right, well you can forget about him now, he won't be doing anything for a while. We'll talk soon."

Lancer then jumped out of the building through the broken window, disappearing from sight.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! As usual thanks for the feedback guys, remember reviews are good for me. lol

* * *

"Now, in recent news, the kidnappings of children in Fuyu—"

-Bzzt-

Lancer turned off the television, a bit of a scowl on his face. Deciding that some food would be nice, the Irish hero got up and began to walk over to the kitchen before stopping.

…_?_

As he walked over to the window of the 50 story hotel, someone came out of the bedroom.

"Something wrong Lancer?" Sola-Ui stifled a yawn as she walked over to the kitchen.

Lancer spread open the curtains and looked out the windows, finding nothing out of the ordinary, he turned around with his usual grin.

"Nah, it's nothing. Anyway, how's it going with master?"

Sola opened the mini-fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Well, his magic circuits are completely fried, if that's what you're asking. He isn't going to be able to do much at this point; I doubt the fool can even walk anymore. He'll probably still be unconscious for a couple days."

Sola-Ui sighed.

"Honestly, with the advantage he had… And now I have to take care of him too."

"Now Sola, is that how a good wife should act?"

A smirk was currently present on the spearman's face.

"It was an _arranged_ marriage Lancer, _arranged_. Look, I'm tired from having to heal Kayneth; I'm going to get some sleep. I don't have much prana leftover so don't fight anyone tonight alright?"

"Sure, didn't plan on doing much today anyway."

Satisfied with that answer, Sola walked over to the other bedroom and shut the door. Lancer sat back down on the sofa and leaned back hands behind his head.

_Heh, master's gonna be unconscious for a while. The hotel's damn near a fortress. My Rune boundary field's still good. Time to have some fun!_

With a carefree grin, the spearman jumped out of the couch and magically changed out of his battle outfit into some casual clothes, a short sleeved white shirt and some black pants, with a black tie thrown in there. Something he had picked up during his last Grail War with Bazett. A bit of a frown appeared as he thought about his former master.

_Bazett... Tch, well at least I killed that bastard Kotomine at the end._

After getting that thought out of his head, Lancer walked over to the coat hanger and dug into his master's coat pockets. Grabbing his master's wallet and depositing it into his own pocket, Lancer headed for the door.

_Heh, now time to check out one of these "bars". _

* * *

Tohsaka Rin was currently on board a bus headed towards the shadier parts of Fuyuki City. When Rin found out about the recent kidnappings and murders of young children, she felt a little uneasy. When her new friend Kotone went missing, Rin was shocked. She would not allow her new friend to be hurt, so with a new resolve, Rin was determined to save Kotone. As the bus came to a halt, Rin exited from the back door, taking five steps before stopping.

"S-so this is Fuyuki City at night."

The little Tohsaka, was definitely a little frightened, however her desire to save Kotone was far stronger than her fear. Rin took a couple deep breathes to calm herself before continuing to venture forward. As Rin was walking down an empty street, she quickly ducked into an alley to avoid the police patrol unit. Knowing that they would undoubtedly send her home if she was found, Rin hid behind a trashcan as she waited for the patrol to pass by. Letting a sigh of relief slip out, the young Tohsaka Rin continued onwards.

As she cut through the back alley, she saw someone walk by and quickly hid behind some trash bags. That someone was a man wearing a purple jacket. The man could be seen with leading some children, two to be precise. However what really stood out to Tohsaka Rin was the bracelet the man was wearing, it seemed to glow with an almost magical light.

"…Walking with your kids this late…?"

Something was eerily wrong here and Rin was determined to find out what. As the group walked by, Rin quickly tailed them into another alley. She hid behind some more trash bags and watched as the man led the kids into what looked like an abandoned bar. As Rin was about to follow them she knocked over a trash bag and like a stack of dominos every single trash can and bag in that alley fell over.

"Oops…"

* * *

Lancer had just gotten off the bus with a bit of a spring in his step. Walking down the streets of Fuyuki City, the spearman noticed a lot of police patrol cars, almost one in every street.

_Looks like Caster's antics are starting to attract attention. Oh well I'll deal with him later._

Dismissing the thought Lancer continued to walk down the street glancing around at the buildings. As he continued his trek, the spearman spotted a bar with a couple of people standing around outside it. Deciding that it caught his interest Lancer stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed over there. When he arrived in front of the building, he noticed the three people in front were all women.

_Heeeellooooo ladies._

Putting on his trademark grin, Lancer walked over there and just when he was about to flirt, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Something really little. Something really little with black hair. Something really little with black twin tails.

_No. No way. Nuh-uh. There is no w-_

Lancer's thoughts were cut short as he heard a loud crash. With a large sigh, Lancer jogged over there and peeked into the alley way. He sweat dropped a bit when he noticed the huge mess that only Tohsaka Rin could have caused.

_Oh yeah. That so seems like something Rin would do._

Lancer's eyes narrowed when he heard a scream from inside an abandoned bar. He quickly leaped over the trashcans and ran through the door.

-Whoosh-

With almost inhumane reflexes, Lancer ducked out of the way of a glass bottle flying straight at him.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

Two pairs of surprised eyes turned towards Lancer, a mini version of Tohsaka Rin and an unknown man with a purple jacket. Taking advantage of the sudden intrusion, Rin quickly grabbed the man's bracelet, unleashing an outburst of prana while doing so.

Lancer decided to just lean back on a wall, fold his arms and watch as Rin was currently unleashing large amounts of prana upon the bracelet. The bracelet didn't stand much of a chance before being completely obliterated. Lancer raised an eyebrow as children around him began to get up, dazed looks in their eyes.

_Children being control by magic. Well, that makes the culprit pretty obvious. That'd be Caster's master than I guess. _

The man Lancer presumed as Caster's master quickly recoiled backwards from the prana outburst before bolting towards the door.

_Eh, I'll let him go for now. I still need to obliterate Caster after all._

"Quickly everyone get out of here!"

As if they had just recalled what happened, all the children quickly ran towards the multiple exits of the bar. Rin headed towards the door where Caster's master escaped from, Lancer decided to follow suit.

When it became apparent that Caster's master had successfully escaped; Rin stopped and turned around with arms crossed to face Lancer, who wasn't far behind.

"You, why are you following me?"

Lancer raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… So you don't end up dead, eaten, or hacked to pieces?"

"What? I don't even know who you are in the first place."

_Yeah you do, well not yet anyway._

"Listen, how about we just-….What, something on my face or something?"

Tohsaka Rin's eyes had widened as she slowly raised her arm and pointed towards Lancer.

"B-behind you!"

Sensing danger the spearman quickly strafed out of the way and turned around, although because they were currently in a narrow alley, there wasn't much room to maneuver. A tentacle smashed the floor where Lancer once stood.

_Good thing I followed her._

Little Tohsaka Rin could do nothing but stand frozen in fear. While Lancer on the other hand just had an irritated look on his face. Deciding that Gae Bolg would be a pain in the ass to use in this small area, he quickly traced the rune, Ansuz, and shot a fireball at the monster. Fire soon engulfed the creature, slowly burning it away until it disappeared completely, erasing any evidence of such a creature.

"Well, now that that's taken care o— never mind."

Tohsaka Rin had fainted sometime during the small skirmish.

_Great. Now what?_

Lancer walked over to the corner and peeked out of the alley only to see that the police patrol unit was still there. Thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen carrying an unconscious little girl around at night, he gently picked up the little Rin and jumped on to the rooftop.

_Right, well hopefully she lives in the same place….!_

Lancer quickly turned around and looked behind him. However there was nothing out of the ordinary. A bit of a frown appeared on his face as he started to run towards the Tohsaka mansion.

_Coulda sworn someone was there…_

Dismissing the thought as a whim, Lancer picked up his pace. Unbeknownst to the spearman, Assassin had been watching him for a while, and was continuing to trail him. All while reporting every single detail to a certain priest.

* * *

"Master…Lancer is currently headed towards the Tohsaka mansion. Your orders?"

One of the assassins stood on standby as Kotomine Kirei was sitting on a chair in his private quarters underneath the church.

"Alert Master Tokiomi immediately."

"Of course. Are we to keep an Assassin on Lancer as well?"

Kotomine Kirei thought about what Archer mentioned. About looking into the other masters and servants more, in order to find their "motivation". There was definitely something about Lancer that seemed different than all the servants and masters, definitely worth further investigation. For the first time in his life, Kotomine Kirei let his curiosity take priority over his job.

"Yes, continue to monitor him."

"At once."

After a quick bow, the female assassin vanished back into the shadows.

"… Lancer isn't an outstanding servant by any means; however… something is… strange about him. Based on Assassin's information, Lancer's identity should be no one other than Ireland's Son of Light."

Kirei's eyes narrowed on his normally expressionless face.

"Yet he knows the identity of Saber and Archer while also speaking as if he is acquainted with King Arthur and Gilgamesh. However, they seem to have no memory of Lancer…. Why is that?"

With a small sigh, Kotomine Kirei stood up and headed for the door.

"Perhaps some Mapo Tofu will help."

* * *

Lancer stood in front of the Tohsaka mansion, the small Tohsaka Rin in his arms. She began to stir and rub her eyes. The spearman decided to gently put her down.

"W-where am I?"

"Home, well I think so anyway."

As she got her bearings, Rin looked around and saw that she was indeed in front of her own house.

"How do you know where I live…? Y-you're one of those stalkers!"

Lancer face-palmed.

"Wait what? Would a stalker save your life?"

_For the __second__ time I might add. Hey I'm getting better at this, no gaping hole through my chest this time. Heh._

As Lancer chuckled a bit at his own morbid joke, Tohsaka Rin appeared momentarily confused, before coming to a realization.

"What…? Oh! What happened to that monster?"

Lancer grinned.

"I killed it of course."

Rin grew wide eyed.

"Killed it…? Then… are you a magus too?

"Eh, well I—"

-Whoosh-

He didn't get to finish as an extremely fancy looking sword came flying straight at him. It didn't have much of an effect though, Lancer's protection against arrows kicked in and he was able to jump out of harm's way.

"What the fu—"

This time a lot more weapons flew towards the Irish hero. Spears, swords, and axes of all kinds, but even so, Lancer was able to dodge all of them, albeit with considerably more effort than before.

"Oh? Do continue to amuse me mongrel."

_Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. I figured Rin's family would be in this war but of all the people they could have summoned, they get this bastard? _

As the dust cleared Lancer examined his surroundings. Rin was now standing wide eyed next to an older man, who Lancer presumed as Rin's father. Above them standing on the rooftop was none other than Gilgamesh, with his usual arrogant look on his face.

"Gilgamesh…"

Tokiomi's eyes narrowed, Gilgamesh seemed surprised, and Rin was just wondering what the hell was going on.

"You know my name?"

_Crap, I need to stop doing that._

After a moment of silence, Gilgamesh spoke up once again, with a more clipped tone.

"You would do well to answer to your king when spoken to mongrel. Who are you?"

"Fireball."

"Wha—"

Not letting the King of Heroes finish, with almost godlike speed and precision, Lancer traced a rune into the air. Gilgamesh soon had a very large and very hot fireball on direct course for his face. Sparing a second to give one last glance at Rin to make sure she was alright, the spearman quickly dashed away from the Tohsaka mansion. Thanks to Lancer's restart skill, escape from battle was quite simple for him.

_Ah man, now I really wish I didn't promise Sola-Ui that I wouldn't fight… Fuuuuuuuuck._

Lancer loved fighting, but he wasn't the type of person to break a promise. So with that, the Irish hero headed back to the hotel his master rented, albeit in a bit of a dejected mood.

* * *

The Next morning, Lancer was sitting in his usual spot watching the fishing channel. His master was still unconscious and Sola-Ui was still asleep. It wasn't long before Lancer got bored. And hungry.

"Yoooo Sola can you make me something to eat?"

No response.

"I know you're not still sleeping. Hey, wake up, seriously."

The door then flew open revealing a very grumpy Sola-Ui in her pajamas.

"What the hell do you think you're doing making all this noise? Some people had to be up all _**night**_ because a certain_** servant**_ couldn't do his _**job**_ correctly."

"Ouch. Come on was that really necessary? I mean he's still alive isn't he?"

"Oh gee, and wonder _**who**_ we have to thank for that?"

He smirked.

"You're welcome."

"You know what? Make your own damn food, I'm going back to sleep. Lazy bastard."

With that, Sola-Ui slammed the door shut in a very loud manner.

Lancer sighed and shook his head.

"Women."

Reaching for the remote, Lancer turned off the T.V.

_Well guess I'm cooking._

Jumping out of his seat, the spearman walked over to the kitchen and opened some cabinets.

_Nothing…_

He checked the mini-fridge next.

_Come on, does nobody bother to shop for groceries here?_

Shaking his head once again, Lancer walked over to his room. He grabbed the fishing rod standing on the wall and changed out of his battle suit into his casual clothes. As the spearman was about to leave, he stopped by the coat hanger and "borrowed" his masters wallet again. With his usual grin on his face, Lancer opened the door and headed out.

_Time to go fish up some lunch._

* * *

"Rider! Stop leaving your trash everywhere!"

"Quiet boy! You'll interrupt the cut scene!"

Rider was busy playing a video game while Waver was silently glaring at said servant.

"Ha ha! Germany is mine now!

"Rider look at my room, it's a mess! Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Aye, just let me save first."

Waver sighed as Rider turned off the console and stood up.

"Alright boy let's go!"

Rider grabbed his much smaller master by the collar and headed towards the door. Waver tried to squirm around but he couldn't get loose from his servant's grip.

"Rider! What are you doing? I thought you were going to do something about my room!"

"But we are doing something boy. We're going to have a banquet!"

"W-what…?"

As they got outside, Rider summoned his chariot and threw his master onto it, before hoping in himself. With a crack of the reins, the chariot took flight.

"R-rider! Where are we g-going!"

"To the markets of course. Can't have a banquet without wine after all."

As the duo neared the supermarkets, Rider and Waver exited the chariot and began to walk, not wanting to draw attention. After all what would people say if they saw a flying chariot with a mammoth of a man riding it?

The duo, mostly Rider, looked around the winery section. As Rider looked, he picked out the best barrel of wine and purchased it. Waver sighed as Rider continued to empty his bank account. As the two continued to walk around town, Rider saw someone standing on a rooftop.

"Ha ha! Archer!"

Archer looked down with a sneer.

"Mongrel."

"Care to come to a Banquet of Kings?"

With a grin, Rider raised the barrel of wine above his head.

"What kind of joke is this mongrel? Are you naught but a jester now?

"Come on now Archer no need to be impolite, we have much to discuss regarding us kings after all."

"Hmph, very well. Let us see this so called "Banquet of Kings" of yours then mongrel."

With that the King of heroes vanished in a glittering shower of golden sparkles.

Waver only continued to stare with his jaw dropped open.

"R-rider what are you doing inviting Archer! He's our enemy! H-hey!"

"Come on boy, let's find a secluded spot so I can summon the chariot."

"Hey I'm talking to you! … -Waver sighed- We could try the docks."

"Ha ha! There you go boy, grand idea!"

Rider slapped his master on the back, almost knocking the poor fella over, as the unshapely duo headed towards the docks. Already there, was a certain blue haired man, a fishing rod in his hands and a half way smoked cigarette in his mouth. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Oh ho? Lancer!

Not even bothering to turn around, the spearman lazily raised one of his hands as a form of acknowledgement.

"R-rider don't tell me yo—"

"Lancer! Care to come to a feast of kings?"

Waver face palmed as the spearman turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"A banquet of kings!"

"Implying that I'm a king."

"Hah! The generosity shown by a king is just another measure of his greatness; even so being half god isn't much of a step down from kingship Lancer.

"Oh? And what makes you think that I have divinity in my blood?"

"Come now, is that a real question? Anyone could tell from those blood red eyes of yours. Do you not care for a drink?"

Rider put the wooden barrel on the floor in front of him to display.

Lancer smelled the wine and grinned.

"Alright then Rider. I'm always up for drinking; you can add me to your list of attendance."

Rider laughed a hearty laugh before summoning his chariot.

"Ha ha! Good answer! I'll see you there then Lancer!"

With that being said, Rider and his master flew off towards the Einzbern mansion in search for Saber.

* * *

Up next, the Banquet of Kings! Or maybe it should be called the Banquet of Gods? Well Saber's not part god either though. Banquet of Kings +1 it is then. lol


	6. Chapter Extra

First off, no it's not a new chapter. Lol. This is just a stat sheet that I made for Lancer. I think he should have better stats this time around. Why am I changing his F/SN stats you ask? Well because Lancer got royally screwed over in F/SN by having Kirei as his master.

Kirei to me is more like a Kiritsugu, only an average mage, but dangerous because of his fighting style. Notice the stat differences from Gilgamesh when he has an above average magus for a master (Tokiomi) compared to when an average magus (Kirei) is his master. (Almost all of Gil's stats dropped by one ranking) Kayneth being an above average magus would result in Lancer having better stats when compared to being Kirei's servant.

Of course stats alone would not determine the course of a battle, after all a servant's stats don't tell how skilled the said servant is in combat. But I'd like to think they would have some form of impact, e.g. Diarmuid being able to push Saber back in one on one combat and being able to fight evenly with only one spear.

Annnnyways, I thought I'd upload this and hear some people's opinions on the matter.

Lancer (Cu Chulainn)

Strength- B (Probably wouldn't be changed)

Endurance- B

Agility- A+

Magical Energy- B

Luck- E (We all know this is mandatory for the Lancer class. Lol)

Noble Phantasm- B (Don't see why this would change)

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance- B

Eh stats wise, about medium tier in this war now. Saber, Archer, and Berserker still superior stats wise.


	7. Chapter 5

Maybe we should call this the banquet of ;_; for all that Saber angst. Lol. But anyways here's the chapter and as usual thanks for the feedback everyone! – Seriously they mean a lot to me ^_^".

* * *

Night once again descended on the Einzbern mansion. Irisviel sighed as she walked down the ruined hallway, the aftermath of a fierce battle between Emiya Kiritsugu and Kayneth Archibald.

"…."

Irisviel could only sigh once again as she stopped and looked through a broken window. After fleeing the castle with Maiya, the duo had run into none other than Kotomine Kirei. A small battle had broken out between the group, resulting in a heavily injured Maiya Hisau and an almost dead Irisivel. The only reason the homunculus survived was because of the Noble Phantasm Avalon inside of her.

As Irisviel was about to go and check up on Maiya, she felt someone enter the Einzbern boundary field. Less than a second after, a thunderous roar went off near the very window Irisviel was standing next to. In fact, this thunderous roar almost shattered the boundary field she had set up; Irisviel almost fainted from the strain on her magic circuits.

"Irisviel…!"

Saber, appearing from a nearby room quickly grabbed Irisviel, preventing her from falling.

"Are you alright Irisviel?"

"Y-yeah, I just didn't expect our guests to enter in such a loud manner."

Saber narrowed her eyes at the statement.

"I will go and greet them, please stay behind me Irisviel."

Irisviel nodded upon hearing this. After all the safest place for her would be next to the wielder of Excalibur. Quickly following behind her servant, the duo made for the entrance of the mansion.

"That thunder… The intruder should be none other than Rider."

"Yeah… But there was someone else too."

As Saber was about to retort, she was interrupted by a booming voice coming from the front door.

"Oi, King of Knights! You're not going to keep your guests waiting now are you?"

As the duo picked up their pace, Saber materialized and equipped her armor, while in mid run. But the sight she saw almost made her drop her sword in surprise.

"…."

Rider and Lancer were casually talking with one another, as if the two were friends forever. Even more shocking, the two servants were both wearing modern attire instead of their battle armor. The duo of servants, finally noticing that the "host" had arrived, turned their attention towards Saber and her master.

"Yo princess."

"Saber! I wanted to see this castle of yours after hearing about it, but…

Rider looked around before facing Saber, a blank look on his face.

-…Err, is this a new modern design?"

-Crack-

That was probably the sound of Excalibur's hilt almost shattering from Saber clenching her hands too tightly. Or perhaps that was her last straw of patience.

"Err, Rider, about that. That was probab—"

Lancer didn't get a chance to finish as Saber interrupted in a menacing tone.

"You two…."

It seemed as if she didn't know what to say next. Faced with personalities like Rider and Lancer, most people would be at a loss for words.

"Oi Saber how come you aren't wearing your modern attire? You can't wear that old-fashioned armor all the time you know."

Lancer chuckled at this while Waver, who was hiding behind Rider the whole time, had a look that kept shifting between terror and enmity. Irisviel only continued to stare in bewilderment.

"Rider, you…"

Saber stopped herself before she could say anymore and took a deep breathe, calming herself down.

"Rider, Lancer, what are you two doing here?"

"Can't tell princess? We're here to party!"

"Ha ha! Indeed, now is there a courtyard around here fit for a banquet? Definitely can't drink in here, way too dusty."

Saber sighed as the anger that was building up inside her soon dissipated, most of it anyway. Faced with opponents that meant no real harm, aside from Lancer trying to piss her off with crude remarks, she found it impossible to keep up her fighting spirit.

"Irisviel what do you propose we do?"

"Huh?"

Said master having only just snapped out of her bewilderment looked over the duo of servants before answering.

"Oh uhm, I don't think those two are the type to set up traps. I think they just really want to drink..."

* * *

The location of the banquet would be the castle's central courtyard. The battle the night before did not affect the courtyard, and the place was acceptable to Rider. As the servants sat down in a semi-circle around each other, the two masters stood aside and merely observed.

Rider smashed open the lid of the barrel that he had been carrying, the smell of wine soon filled the courtyard. Taking out the wooden ladle, he scooped up some of the beverage and downed it in one gulp before handing a filled ladle to a smirking Lancer, who similarly finished off the wine in one shot.

"Not bad, not bad at all Rider."

"Hohoho, of course Lancer what else can you expect from the King of Conquers."

Lancer handed the wooden ladle back to Rider, who proceeded to fill it up once more before passing it to Saber. Without any hesitation, Saber snatched the ladle from Rider and downed the wine in one gulp, earning a whistle from Lancer and a laugh from Rider. After all Saber being a female, and a small one at that, the two much bigger servants wondered if she could even drink. They were greatly amused.

After everyone had a sip, Rider was the first to speak up.

"You know only those worthy enough can obtain the Holy Grail…

The tone which Rider spoke with completely eliminated the relaxed atmosphere from before.

…- And the war here in Fuyuki is the ceremony used to decide who is worthier. But I disagree, as Heroic Spirits if we can acknowledge who is worthier, than the situation will resolve itself."

"So you wish for us to decide which one is worthy enough to receive the grail."

"Exactly Saber. At the end what's to say who will be the victor? Will it be Saber? Lancer? Or will it be Rider? Perhaps the answer to that question-

Rider put a large hand over the barrel of wine.

- lies at the bottom of this barrel."

Rider grinned while Saber had a focused look in her eyes. Lancer stifled a yawn.

"That's enough comedy for one night mongrels."

As if on cue, the golden haired servant appeared from a sparkle of golden lights, causing Lancer to face-palm.

_Seriously Rider… Of all the people to invite. I'd rather have Berserker; at least I can't understand what he's saying._

"Archer, what are you doing here?" Saber demanded.

"Ah right, I saw him wandering about in town and invited him to join us. But still, you're late Shiny!"

The golden servant didn't bother to immediately respond, instead opting to look over his surroundings. He was not impressed.

"Surely you don't expect to hold a banquet in a depressing courtyard like this? How are you going to make amends for dragging me out here?"

_Seriously Rider you could have invited Caster instead! Well… on second thought maybe not._

"Now Archer, no need to be impolite. Here, have a drink."

Taking a sip of it, Archer looked away in disgust.

"What kind of cheap swill is this? You believe this is sufficient enough to measure the quality of a Heroic Spirit?"

"…Seriously? This was the best that I found at the markets."

"Hmph, that is because of your ignorance of wine you mongrel."

Archer tossed the ladle aside and held out his hand. Ripples soon appeared in the air and out dropped a golden flask of wine along with four golden cups. Rider widened his eyes in surprise.

"Oh ho? Excellent, excellent!"

Rider began to pour the wine into the cups, while Saber still kept her attention on Archer, keeping her guard up. No one else here knew Archer's true identity besides a certain Irish hero after all. The golden king however, was focused on someone else instead, glaring at the certain Irish hero, who returned the glare with a smirk before downing his drink.

"Hoho! Delicious!"

Even Saber and Lancer seemed surprised at the exquisite taste of the drink. It was a drink said to have been brewed for the very gods themselves.

"Aye, I gota hand it to you ya bastard. This is good stuff."

Archer soon spoke up with a smug look on his face.

"Of course mongrels, whether it be wines or swords, only the best is stored in my treasury. I believe this alone should decide who is the worthiest of the grail."

Archer merely earned a glare from Saber before Rider spoke up.

"Archer your wine is indeed exquisite, but unfortunately the grail isn't merely a goblet to be used for wine. Our discussion can't continue until we learn your reason for seeking it."

"You don't command me mongrel. First of all, because all of us are striving for the grail in the first place, this is meaningless. But that is beside the point. The grail is mine to begin with in the first place; every single treasure in this world can be linked to my treasury in one way or another. That is without a doubt."

This earned a scoff from Rider while Lancer only shook his head and sighed while wondering if Rider was stoned in the head or something for inviting someone like that.

"Hah, have you held the grail before? Would you know it by its appearance?"

"No. The total amount of my wealth exceeded my knowing long ago, but as long as it's a treasure, it obviously belongs to me. For someone to try and steal it…. they would be the most foolish of thieves."

"Your words make as much sense as Caster's. It seems he isn't the only demented servant in this war."

Those words earned a chuckle from Lancer and a glare from Archer. The King of Conquers, sensing the tension, decided to step in quickly.

"Now, I don't think so. But Archer, then that means that you have no reason for seeking out the grail."

"Hmph, I must punish those who would dare to raid my treasury, a more than logical reason."

"More like retarded."

"Now no need for that Lancer. But Archer, where is the justice and reasoning behind that?"

The golden king continued to glare at our spearman for a couple seconds before answering.

"The law. The law I set down as king. If you break it, I shall punish you. Simple as that."

"Man do you have your head up your ass or what?"

"I don't expect a mongrel like you to comprehend fool."

Rider decided to step in once more before someone ended up dead.

"No need for all of that. Now that we've heard Shiny's reason Lancer, what about yours?"

Lancer smirked, a violent look in his eyes.

"Don't have one. I just want to fight, nothing more."

"As to be expected from a fool."

Ignoring Archer, the King of Conquers quickly seized the chance to procure another ally.

"Oh ho? Than why not join me Lancer? Since you have no desire for the grail, join me!"

"Fine, fight me then. If you win, I'll join up with you."

Rider, happy with the turn of the events, eagerly responded.

"Hohoho, excellent I'll hold you to that offer Lancer!"

"….Rider, you accept that someone else may lay claim to the grail, yet you would still take it by force. For what reason?

Turning his attention away from the spearman, Rider looked over to the speaker, Saber.

"Eh heh, well… I want to be reincarnated."

"WHAT? Don't you want to take over the world?"

Waver ran over to his servant before getting flicked in the forehead in an almost comedic fashion.

"Idiot. No matter how powerful the magic that brought us to the world is, we are still merely servants, or in an essence, ghosts. I wish to live a real life in this world as a human being. And with these hands, I shall stand against Heaven and Earth! That is the essence of conquest!"

"….."

The two other men both wore the same facial expression, aside from a couple small details. An almost sinister smile from Archer and a feral one from Lancer.

"I've decided Rider, I'll kill you myself."

"Hah, took the words right out of my mouth asshat."

Rider roared out a huge laugh at the declarations of the two servants, but there was still one person in this banquet that hasn't even so much as cracked a smile yet.

To Saber, the reasons of the three men before her were ridiculous. Archer's words were just complete rubbish. While Lancer's were merely that of a fighter. Rider wishing to be reincarnated was just pure selfishness that she could never understand. For Saber, their wishes were by far not as noble as her own.

"Hah ha, oi King of knights, you should join in on the conversation as well. What is the desire of your own heart?"

Finish her drink in one gulp, Saber looked Rider straight into the eyes before speaking.

* * *

Tohsaka Tokiomi was currently sitting in his workshop observing the "banquet" from a scrying glass.

"Is it alright to leave Archer alone?"

Tokiomi sighed.

"It can't be helped Kirei."

Tokiomi folded his hands as he stared intently at Rider. For Tokiomi, the only servant that he regarded as dangerous right now was the King of Conquers. Because Rider had yet to fight another servant, Tohsaka Tokiomi knew little about him and this greatly irked the magus.

Berserker had already been severely injured and Caster's workshop was obliterated. This war's Saber seemed like nothing more but a joke or in Gilgamesh's terms a "clown". While Lancer remains a dangerous mystery for many reasons, his master is out of action. For someone like Tokiomi, information such as this is extremely important. Rider was the only servant left that he didn't have satisfactory knowledge on.

"...Kirei, we have to use "that" plan."

"...Very well, I understand."

Ending the communications there, Kotomine Kirei called to one of the Assassins. With amazing quickness a female assassin appeared ready to carry out orders.

"Master, your orders?"

"Gather all of the other Assassins. I want all of you to attack and eliminate Rider…."

"Master?"

"…Wait. I want you to stay out of sight. Have all the others carry out the order."

"As you command."

With that, Assassin quickly vanished from sight.

For Kotomine Kirei, this was only the second time he disobeyed his mentor. His curiosity was getting the better of him once again.

"I can keep that Assassin on Lancer… But Lancer, if my guess is correct…. Then do you know what I become…?"

Kotomine Kirei was not going to let a chance of finding out about himself go to waste, no matter the cost.

* * *

"I wish to save my homeland. I will chance Britain's fate of destruction."

As Saber finished her sentence she was met with complete silence, until Rider decided to say something.

"Did you just say that you want to change your fate?"

"Yes, for an omnipotent wish granting device like the grail, surely this would be possible."

'Err Saber, let me ask you this, the destruction of Britain was during your time right? During your reign?"

The King of Knights answered immediately, although she wondered what purpose these questions served.

"…Correct. That is why I cannot forgive myself. The destruction of my country was my fault and thus, I want to reverse it."

The only response she received was the cold laughter of the King of Heroes.

"What is so funny Archer!"

"Hah ha… You are! Calling yourself a king! Ha! Of course this is funny, you're nothing more but a clown Saber!"

As Saber glanced at the other attendants, Rider creased his eyebrows while Lancer's expression was blank.

"Saber… You would change the very history that you helped shape?"

"Of course! Why do you question me? And why do you laugh? The very homeland for which I gave me life to protect was destroyed! Is there something wrong with grieving about it!"

This earned an even louder burst of laughter from the King of Heroes; in fact he almost toppled over from laughing to hard.

"Oi oi, did you hear that guys? This little girl that calls herself the King of Knights is saying that she sacrificed her life for her country! Hahaha!"

As Archer continued to laugh, Rider's expression turned even gloomier while Lancer almost had a pitying look on his face, which angered Saber just as much as getting laughed at did.

For someone like Lancer, who lived his life to the fullest; someone that had a choice to become a king or to not, he could only keep silent and pity her. A little girl forced into a situation where she had to give up her life to become a ruler of a country.

Unable to calm herself; Saber stood up and raised herself to her full height, looking at Archer straight in the eyes, she spoke with anger clearly visible in her voice.

"What are you laughing about! A king should naturally sacrifice herself for her country!"

"No, you're wrong. A king doesn't sacrifice himself for his country, his country and his subjects sacrifice themselves for the king."

"What! That is the reign of a tyrant!"

"Yes, we are tyrants therefore we are heroes. Saber, if a king regrets his rule than he is simply a fool, which is even worse than a tyrant!"

"Rider, do you not regret what happened to your kingdom after your rule? Do you not wish to change the fate of your motherland?"

"No. If that came to pass from my subjects sacrifice and my rule, then the collapse was inevitable. I shall mourn the loss but never regret. And NEVER shall I wish to undo it! Something idiotic like changing history would be an insult to everyone that lived in my time!"

Saber could only shake her head in disbelief.

"The people wouldn't wish for that. That is merely the whim of a conquer. A just rule under just laws, that should be the desire of a king and its people!"

"So then… as a king you are a slave to this "justice"?"

"…A king will sacrifice herself for her beliefs."

Clenching his hands, Lancer finally broke his silence, sounding very irritated.

"What about you though? What about your own life?"

"As someone that was never a ruler, you would not understand Lancer. To rule a country is to give up living your own life. Someone like Rider who became a king out of his own greed would never be able to understand either."

"A king without greed is not even fit to decorate the throne! Saber who could admire the path of the martyr that you led? Who would wish to have that life? A king must laugh louder, lust more and rage longer than any other. Every aspect must be beyond that of a normal human, thus to inspire the envy and admiration of all his followers. King of Knights your justice and ideals might have saved your country and people for a time, but… what become of those that you saved? Surely you recall."

"What…?"

Saber could see a hill in the sunset. But no, this was no ordinary hill. This was a bloodstained hill with bodies as far as the eye could see; the very bodies of her subjects, her friends, her allies, and even her loved ones. Their crimson red blood ran down stream like a river. And on the very top of that hill, she could see herself, a look of hopeless despair in her eyes, staring at the endless number of bodies. The bodies of everyone that she had failed….

"You saved your people but never led them. You never showed them how a king should act. They lost their path and you left them to it. You were content to walk alone and composed, preferring your own pretty little dreams. Saber, you are not a real king, but only a naïve little girl."

"I-I…!"

Quickly snapping out of her trance, Saber dashed over to Irisviel and scanned the surroundings. Assassins, one after another began to appear throughout the courtyard. Waver almost flew towards Rider in fear as one had popped up next to him. Archer and Lancer narrowed their eyes while Rider merely continued to pour wine.

_Tch, leave it to master for giving faulty information. So these bastards must have been the something that I've been feeling near me lately._

Rider took another long drink, as if nothing was wrong, before speaking.

"Is this your doing Shiny?"

"…Tokiomi lowers himself."

Waver who was still shivering in fear almost tried to hide behind Rider.

"H-hey R-rider what are we going to do?"

"Hey now kid, no need to panic, just a couple more guests to the banquet."

Lancer smirked at that.

"Hah, yeah why don't you all tone down the creepiness and join us, I'm sure asshat over here's got a lot more cups."

Deciding that the foolish mongrel wasn't even worth his time, Archer merely sneered at Rider.

"You would invite even "these" to your table King of Conquers?"

"Of course, the king's speech is for all to hear. Friend or foe if they come to listen, I shall offer them a seat."

With that being said, Rider filled the ladle full of wine and raised it above his head.

"Come now! If you wish to speak with us, sit and drink from this cup. This wine is as your blood!"

-Whoosh-

Rider was answered with the sound of something flying through the air. A knife slashed the ladle in half, spilling the red drink all over Rider's shirt. The King of Conquers could only sigh before standing up.

"As I said, this wine is as your blood. If you wish to spill it, then so be it."

Having said that, a whirlwind exploded from Rider; soon encompassing the entire courtyard. When Lancer opened his eyes, he saw sand. Sand everywhere, the Irish spearman had never seen this much sand in his life!

_A reality marble eh? Hah…. Now I really want to fight you Rider._

"We now stand upon the very sands that my armies once marched across. This world can be here today because it still exists within our hearts! Behold my endless armies! All of them still loyal to me, even after death, that bond is my greatest treasure!"

Spreading his arms apart, Rider smiled a bloodthirsty smile and roared.

"Behold the ultimate Noble Phantasm of Iskander, Ionioi Hetairoi!"

Soldiers one after another could be seen marching from a distance. As they got closer, one could see thousands upon thousands of soldiers, all standing at attention for their King. Archer merely silently looked on in a calm demeanor while Lancer whistled.

_Man, this sure brings me back to the old days._

The Irish hero looked over at the soldiers behind him, fighting back an urge to fight all of them. Seeing a large army like this had reminded the spearman of his lifetime; where he had once fought against armies like this by himself.

Saber on the other hand was shocked to the very core. The bond that Rider had with his subjects that was strong enough to become a noble phantasm was something Saber pursued her entire life, yet she was not able to obtain.

"So then, prepared to face me Assassin? Unfortunately for you, this battlefield gives our numbers a distinct advantage…."

Rider climbed onto his horse as he stared at the Assassins, who were slowly backing away. Giving them the scariest grin he could muster, the King of Conquers roared into battle.

"CRUSH THEM!"

And with that, Rider charged, his endless armies following close behind. Everywhere they ran, the Assassins were obliterated, leaving only the smell of blood behind. As the battle soon drew to a close, the sounds of celebration could be heard across the desert from Rider and his army.

"Hail! Hail! Hail!"

"Well… That was less interesting than I'd hoped."

Taking one last drink from his cup, the King of Conquers rose up before speaking once more.

"Now that we have all had our say, I think this is enough for the night."

Saber quickly jumped up to stop Rider.

"Wait Rider, I am not—"

"Be silent Saber. From now on, I will not acknowledge you as a king anymore…."

Looking back at the King of Knights one more time, the King of Conquers gave one last piece of advice.

"Little girl, wake up from your sad little dreams, if you cannot you'll lose the last sliver of pride that you still claim as a heroic spirit. That dream you speak of, it is nothing more than a curse."

With that being said, Rider summoned his chariot and rode off into the night, his master in tow.

"Pay him no need Saber, continue to follow your own path. Watching you struggle to carry that burden of kingship along with all the pain and anguish…. It is indeed entertaining. Hah ha…"

And with that, the Golden King was the next servant to leave, vanishing in a shower of golden lights. That left two. Saber looked over towards Lancer and laughed a hollow laugh.

"Hah… What Lancer, no witty remark for once?"

Lancer sighed, loudly.

"I might be out of place to say this. But all this crap about saving your country and changing history, forget about all that. You should just… accept it for what it is and move on."

As he dusted off his pants, Lancer walked over to Saber and patted her on the shoulder.

"Everyone has regrets-

_Bazett…_

- Rider, me, hell maybe even Archer, but we aren't being chained down by ours."

Letting go of her shoulder, the spearman walked away scratching the back of his head.

"Giving advice really isn't my thing…"

After a small wave, Lancer disappeared, vanishing back to his spiritual form.

"….."

After the last servant had left, Irisviel walked over towards the crestfallen King of Knights.

"Saber…?"

"Someone once told me… If I were to pull out the sword from the stone, I would be walking towards unavoidable destruction."

"…."

"Even so, I had hope. But when my predicted end came… I couldn't accept it. That is why I became a heroic spirit…"

"Saber…"

"Am I wrong for wanting to change an ending like that...?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Phew. I seriously had like no idea how to write this scene at all -.- I hope it turned out well though _


	8. Chapter 6

"….."

Lancer lighted another cigarette as he leaned on the railings of the rooftop, staring into the horizon over the city.

"…..Ahhh man….. I'm so bored."

Stifling a yawn, Lancer laid down on the floor putting his hands behind his head. As he watched the cigarette smoke float towards the sky, a thought came to mind. Snuffing out his cigarette, he changed back into spirit form and phased through a couple floors, back into the hotel room. As Lancer landed with a thud, he walked over towards his master's bedroom. Opening the door, the spearman put on his usual smirk and walked in.

"Yo."

Sola-Ui looked up from the book she was reading and gave a brief glance as a form of acknowledgement before returning to her reading.

"He still ain't wake up yet?"

Lancer walked over towards his fallen master and looked him over. Sola continued reading for a couple seconds before responding.

"I don't know, what does it look like?"

Lancer raised an eyebrow in response.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Well anyway, just dropped by to tell you that I'm heading out."

Turning around after giving a small wave; the blue haired man quickly left the room before he could hear a response. Closing the door behind him, Lancer headed over to the sofa and picked up his fishing rod. Throwing it over his shoulder while humming a tune, he changed into his modern attire and walked out the door.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu opened the wrapper and hastily bit into his hamburger. The magus killer quickly finished the last bite before taking out some papers and spreading them on top of the bed of his hotel room. Kiritsugu scanned through the information before creating a profile for each servant.

**Archer**- An extremely dangerous servant, perhaps the most dangerous servant in the war; has not moved since Assassin's defeat.

**Berserker**- A formidable opponent, however his master is an easy target. Better to leave Berserker alone as a counter to Archer's noble phantasm.

**Caster**- Has been kidnapping children lately and attracting the attention of the locals. Not much of a threat.

**Rider**- A very straight forward and dangerous servant. Surprisingly difficult to track due to his flying noble phantasm. Identity has been confirmed.

**Assassin**- Assumed to be dead.

**Lancer**- His Master has been disabled from the war. Assumed to be acting on own accord. Too many unknowns about this servant.

Then there are the masters. The most dangerous master was without a doubt Kotomine Kirei. Kiritsugu could not understand nor predict him, which irked the magus killer to no end.

Sighing, Kiritsugu dropped his train of thought and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly flipping it open, he dialed the private number for his partner, Maiya.

"Kiritsugu."

"Maiya, it's time to move Iri and Saber to the new base."

"Rodger that."

Kiritsugu ended the call as abruptly as it started. Lighting himself another cigarette, he looked out the window deep in thought.

* * *

"Look Saber! It looks just like a haunted house over here!"

Saber merely smiled as she continued to follow Irisviel around the Japanese house. The two were currently exploring their new base of operations.

"Mmm…."

"Is there something not to your liking Irisviel?"

Irisviel shook her head before deciding to respond.

"No, it's not that. It's just that this isn't a very good place for a mage's workshop. I would have preferred a smaller area surrounded by something like stone or earthen walls."

What Irisviel said seemed to jog Saber's memory as she pulled out a key from her pocket.

"Actually there might be something like that in the backyard."

Saber led Irisviel towards the backyard. Saber unlocked the door to the shed and stood aside and allowed Irisviel to walk in first.

"Yeah, this is perfect! I can use the spells that I used back at the castle in here. Now let's start by making a magic circle. Can I trouble you with this request Saber?"

"Of course."

"Well then first we should measure the mercury-…"

As Irisviel continued talking, Saber felt the presence of a nearby servant for a split second. However, that feeling quickly started to get harder to sense. Whoever it was, they were moving farther away by the second.

"-and… Hey Saber, is something wrong?"

"I felt a servant nearby, although it seems as if we weren't their target, as they continued to move past us."

"Do they know where we are?"

Saber continued to look towards the direction of the servant before shaking her head.

"No, but we need to set up a boundary field around this area soon."

Irisviel merely nodded as she asked Saber to begin helping her on the magic circle.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Lancer was still sitting at the docks with his fishing rod. He could be seen smoking a cigarette with a sleepy look on his face.

_Ah… When's something exciting going to happen._

Falling on his back to lay down, Lancer watched the smoke from his cigarette float towards the sky, observing the patterns. Putting his hands behind his back, the blue haired man closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. Just as he was about to drift into the realm of the unconscious, Lancer felt a large amount of prana being generated near the riverside. A wide grin replaced his lazy look as the spearman jumped up onto his feet.

"About fucking time!"

Summoning Gae Bolg, Lancer ran towards the nearby riverside with blinding speed. The closer he got, the more prana Lancer felt ooze out from the riverside.

_So, it's caster then. This time you're not getting away._

As Lancer approached the riverside, he noticed Saber and Rider were already at the scene of the battle. Looking over at Caster, Lancer could see Caster standing in the middle of the river. It looked as if the mad servant was being engulfed by his own familiars.

"Caster is being absorbed…?" Saber questioned as she looked on in disgust.

Lancer walked over to the his fellow heroic spirits.

"Yo."

Rider was the first to respond.

"Lancer, I propose to you an alliance for tonight. Saber and I have already agreed to one. It would be best for us to remove this monstrosity before it reaches shore." Rider looked over to Lancer as he asked.

"Hah, three against one? This won't end up being much of a fight but if you insist."

As Lancer said that, Caster's noble phantasm continued to grow until it reached its full size, dwarfing over the trio of servants. The familiar was almost the size of a large building. Caster could not be seen anymore, hidden inside of his familiar.

"Now the only problem is how we are going to fight it way out there on the river. I know Rider can fly, but what about you and me Saber?"

Saber allowed what looked like to be a small grin to appear on her face before responding.

"You need not worry about me Lancer, for I have the Lady of the Lake's protection; no water can impede me. Although in your case… I hope you can swim."

Lancer frowned and was jut about to make a smart alec comment before being interrupted by Rider.

"Oh? Now I really want you in my army Saber."

Saber's grin quickly morphed into a frown in response.

"You'll pay for that comment after Caster is dealt with Rider."

"Hah, well than let me strike the first blow!"

Having said his piece, Rider took off in his chariot, his master on board screaming for dear life.

After the loud one left, Irisviel smiled at Saber and spoke.

"Good luck Saber!"

Saber smiled and nodded towards Irisviel in response before leaping towards the water. As her grieves touched the surface of the water, instead of sinking in, they merely bounced off. Saber was running as if she was on dry land, charging straight at the beast leaving Lancer and her master behind.

"Tch, are you serious… There's finally a fight but I can't participate?!"

Lancer dug his spear into the ground and folded his arms as he watched the unfolding battle in displeasure. Irisviel looked as if she wanted to say something, but noticing Lancer's mood, decided against it. Instead she chose to keep her silence and focus her attention on the battlefield. She had yet to see a pissed off Lancer and she doesn't plan on it either.

* * *

The battle was extremely dull and boring for our spearman. While Saber and Rider continued to hack and slash away at the monster, it merely regenerated every time. Cthullu was regenerating too quickly for Saber and Rider to deal any permanent damage on.

Lancer was beginning to get impatient as he watched Saber continue to slash away at the monster.

_I could throw Gae Bolg but I doubt it'll destroy that thing completely. And I'd rather not let everyone see my trump card for no reason. But still at this rate that thing will reach land soon._

As Lancer was contemplating, four golden weapons shot down from the sky piercing through Cthullu. All three servants looked up at the sky and saw that the attacker was none other than the King of Heroes. Even though Archer dealt severe damage to Cthullu, it regenerated as if nothing was wrong and continued to advance.

Lancer could see Archer arguing with his master who was also on board that flying... UFO? Archer suddenly seemed to get angry and decided to turn his UFO around, leaving the battlefield.

Lancer turned his attention back towards the skies, but this time he noticed something else in the horizon. Two fighter jets were flying into the vicinity. One of them flew directly at Cthullu only to be caught by dozens of tentacles dragging the helpless plane into its mouth. The jet was devoured before everyone's very eyes.

_It ate it…?_

Turning his attention to the remaining fighter plane, Lancer saw a black mist beginning to surround it. As the jet flew towards Cthullu and fired its rockets, the mist around the jet began to expand until a single black object was on top of the said jet.

_Berserker…?_

The one known as Berserker had appeared on top of the jet. Berserker seemed to take control of the jet with his abilities the same way it had taken control of Archer's weapons. As Lancer watched Berserker slowly take over the jet plane, an idea came to mind.

_Well now if I can't fight Caster than I'll just have to take the next best thing won't I?_

"Hey girl, you might want to get out of the way."

Irisviel looked over to Lancer in confusion before realizing what he was going to do. She wisely decided to heed his advice and back away.

Smirking, Lancer quickly picked up his spear off the ground and got into a javelin throwing position. Taking aim at Berserker's jet, Lancer took a running start before leaping into the air.

"Hey Berserker, look over here! **Gae Bolg**!"

Lancer flung his lance straight at Berserker. As it flew over the raging battlefield on top of the water, the prana charged spear began to pick up speed before splitting into numerous arrowhead like pieces, almost like a barrage of missiles; it tore straight through the F-17 and its pilot. Berserker however jumped off the jet before the implosion and used the momentum from that explosion to launch himself towards Lancer, emitting a primal battle cry as he flew through the air.

Summoning his trusty spear back into his hand, Lancer stood his ground and stared down Berserker as he flew straight at him, with a unusual black sword in his hand. Sword and spear soon clashed as a massive crater was formed in response to the force of Berserker crash landing onto Lancer.

Lancer and berserker were in a weapon lock as the two struggled fighting for power inside the crater. Feeling his arms continue to shake from the impact, Lancer decided to break the weapon lock by kicking Berserker in the stomach and jumping back out of the crater. As the numbness around Lancer's arms began to wear off, he recognized the sword that Berserker was using.

"That sword…"

Lancer could only shake his head and scoff.

"Saber sure is in for a pleasant surprise."

Berserker merely screamed in response as he madly charged Lancer once more. Arondight, the sword of Sir Lancelot himself tightly grasped in his hands.

* * *

Wow, it sure has been a while. Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been extremely busy these last couple of months. But I will definitely finish this story :P Next up Lancer vs Berserker Part II and Saber+Rider vs Caster.


End file.
